durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Walker Yumasaki
Walker Yumasaki (遊 馬崎 ウォーカー, Yūmasaki Wōkā), like his female friend and companion, Erika, is a very passionate otaku and manga reader, although he doesn't share the same love for yaoi that Erika does. He and Erika are nearly always together. He also likes to perform torture by letting the victim to choose a light novel or manga, and carrying out the contents. He seems to be carefree and is usually seen wearing a wide dumb smile, but in reality he's a serious thinker. Like Erika he is very mysterious person. He is a member of the anonymous online gang Dollars and is also a member of Kadota's gang. In the later episodes, Walker was asked to remain inside the van for the invasion of the Yellow Scarves, because he would "stand out too much". He can also be seen with Erika in the hospital in the last episode, with her head lying on his shoulder. History Dollars/ Mika Harima Arc Masaomi introduces Walker to Mikado. The next day Mikado and Masaomi run into Kyohei Kadota, Erika Karisawa, and Walker. They tell Mikado to stay away from the Dollars. Walker and Erika try to decide whether the Dollars are at war with Flame Haze, and whether Kyohei is an older brother character or the father character at the Russia Sushi restaurant. Then Masaomi enters the restaurant and asks him and Kyohei for advice on how to keep a friend of his (Mikado Ryuugamine) away from the Dollars. Later, Walker and his friends are discussing the same gang war in The next day Walker was chasing some kidnappers in Saburo's car. Then it goes back earlier to the day where Walker, Erika, and Saburo go to an room where Kyohei was tiling a wall. Then when Kyohei gets an message from Kazutano that he broke a plate Walker thought he faked it. Later the crew go to Kazutano's place to deliver him sushi. But Kazutano's place was a wreak and Walker thought he meant to say he broke an bowl, which obviously wasn't the answer. They jokingly wonder if Kazutano mixed up his kanji, since he is a foreigner, and meant to say that he had been kidnapped. When Hashim appears, Walker thinks he's the little brother character. Hashim gives them the kidnapper's plate number and they drive off. Then Walker tried listening to Kyohei when he called Kazutano's cellphone, but he heard Izaya Orihara on the other end. Izaya had heard a cellphone ringing as he passed by a passed-out boy and picked up the phone; Izaya tells the group where the passed-out boy with Kazutano's cellphone is at before hanging up. Kadota's crew finds the kidnapper and tries to wake him up (Erika and Walker offer to torture him) to no avail. Then Walker parties when they find where the kidnappers were. Then the whole episode when the chased the kidnapper's car happens again. In the end Walker and Erika manga tortures the fat kidnapper, and went to Russia Sushi to celebrate. Walker bursts into a cafe, searching for his missing phone. Two waitresses greet him as he enters. Later he asks Simon where Erika was and Simon doesn't know. In the end of the episode Walker dances with Erika once he did find his phone. Walker was in Saburo's car when Saburo chased some people who threw a pebble at his van. He got the call for the "Dollars" Meeting. Earlier, Kyohei's gang ran a red light and almost hit the redheaded girl. They talked with her, but she said nothing. Walker posted on the Dollars website that they had found a girl with a scar on her neck and received a request from the admin (Mikado) asking for details. Episode 12: Walker and Erika Karisawa wonder if they hallucinated the whole meeting. Saika Arc Walker is yelling at the manga he self published, and it is revealed that he wanted to marry a green haired girl from a foreign land. When he was not looking, Saburo ran over a Saika-possessed person. Walker yelled at them because he believed he was dead. But the guy got up,and tried slashing Anri. Walker witnessed Celty and Shizuo own the guy. Later Walker tries to manga torture the guy but he didn't remember anything so they let him go. Yellow Scarves Arc 2 years earlier Walker had betrayed the Blue Squares by setting some of the members on fire and saving Saki Mikajima. In present time, Walker, Kadota and the rest of the gang talk to Masaomi at Russia Sushi. Walker tries to convince him to not start a gang war. Dennis ends the chat by throwing a knife in the room. Later during the Yellow Scarves vs. Dollars war, Walker and Erika had to stay out because they would've stood out too much. Hollywood Arc Mikado and Anri ask Erika and Walker for tips on how to show someone around Ikebukuro. The two of them try to come up with useful tips and a list of some of the more interesting spots in Ikebukuro but decide to just accompany them directly. After they part ways, Erika and Walker are walking with Kyohei when the spot Mairu and Kururi being harassed. After Kyohei chases off Toramaru and calls in Togusa to pick them up, the Toramaru members return in force and chase the six of them across the city. They pick up Anri, Mikado, and Aoba along the way as well as join up with Celty who is also being chased. Walker and the others get dropped off near a police station but he and Erika go back to help with Toramaru only to see the situation being taken care off by Ruri and Egor. Later, he attends the Hotpot party with everyone else. Akane Arc Walker goes into a gift shop to buy a painting but immediately recognizes it as a copy and calls out the manager on selling a fake at such a steep price. The scene also attracts the attention of Chikage, who had found out about Walker's status as a Dollars member from one of the thugs that he had taken hostage. After Walker leaves the store in a huff, Chikage starts tailing him all the way to where he is meeting Kyohei and the others. Kyohei notices Chikage and eventually separates from his friends. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Eventually, after Chikage and Kyohei are cornered by the rogue Dollars members, Walker, Erika, and Saburo arrive with reinforcements. When the kidnappers were distracted by Varona's flashbang, Walker swooped in and chased off the guy who had a knife to Non's throat. With their bonds cut, the girls flocked behind Walker who held a makeshift flamethrower (a spray can and a lighter) in his hand that he used to keep the kidnappers at bay. Walker and Erika spent most of the fight protecting the girls until Anri and Varona entered the fray where Walker and Erika witness Anri and Saika in action. After the fighting has died down and Anri leaves, Walker and the rest of the Van crew turn to leave. After Erika makes her newest pair (Chikage and Kyohei) apparent to the group, Walker expresses his annoyance at how fujoshis (yaoi fans) seem to pair up just about every male character they see regardless of things like age or how they relate to each other. Dragon Zombie Arc Walker is next seen hanging out with Kyohei and Saburo at Russia Sushi, expressing a sense of loneliness without Erika around (since she's the only other person that he can talk to about manga). He also witnesses Masaomi's return to Ikebukuro. Kadota's Coma Arc Walker is with Kyohei when Masaomi askes them to join the yellow scarves. Walker does not take part in the conversation but he just watches them talk. Saburo asks him why Walker didn't talk much at and Walker replies that Erika wasn't around to talk to. Later when Walker was ice sculpting he gets a call from Kyohei's father who says that Kyohei was in a hit and run. After following Togusa to apologize to Togusa's juniors (not from Raira) for the inevitable damage to the school's reputation when he uses his van to drag someone to death, Walker heads to the karaoke lounge, the revived Yellow Scarves' meeting place, to ask if they were the culprits behind Kadota's attack. Kida denies it. Walker then says he does not suspect Kida, knowing him relatively well, but questions the innocence of the other gang members. Kida guarantees that they were not responsible, and agrees to let Walker do as he pleases if he finds that a member was involved. Walker apologizes and leaves. When asked why he didn't go on the offense, Masaomi whacks his friend's head, pointing out the heavy smell of kerosene in the room. Walker doubles back to tell them of the Dollars rumor that Heiwajima Shizuo has been arrested. On the way home, Walker notices someone following him. So he goes to a multi-level parking lot. The person who was following was Izumii. Izumii confronts Walker and then attacks him. Walker was kicked to the ground and Izumii tells him that he was going to kill him and then Kyohei. Before Izumii could smash Walker's head with his long handled hammer Walker catches Izumii on fire with his self made flame thrower. Before they could keep on battling Izumii gets a call and leaves. After he leaves Walker was talking to himself about getting a new hideout. Trivia *His given name "Walker" is the most unusual for a Japanese name as it is written in katakana. He was confirmed to be bi-racial by the anime production team at a seiyuu event, and also in the 5th volume of the novels. ** This could also mean that Walker's blond hair is natural. *He works as a freelancing ice sculptor. *His shoe size is 14. *Ironically, whenever Walker gets into a fight, his most preferred methods usually involve using fire in some way (molotovs, a lighter and spray paint, etc.) heavily implying that he's a pyromaniac. This symbolically contrasts with his job that requires him to handle ice. *He gets sad when Erika is not around. Because she's the only friend of his that reads manga. (As of the anime.) Category:Blue Squares Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Male Category:Kyohei's Crew Category:Human